In the prior art, a vehicle wiper apparatus includes a wiper arm, which is pivoted back and forth, and a wiper blade, which is coupled to a distal portion of the wiper arm to wipe the wiping surface of the window glass. In this type of vehicle wiper apparatus, a washer nozzle that ejects and supplies washing liquid on the wiping surface may be arranged on the engine hood or on a lower surface of the rear end of the engine hood. In such a structure, however, when travelling at a high speed, the ejecting trajectory and the landing point of washing liquid are easily affected by the wind and thereby lower the landing point of the liquid. Further, washing liquid is ejected and supplied over the wiper arm and the wiper blade. Thus, the wiper arm may interfere with washing liquid and scatter washing liquid. Thus, it is difficult to supply washing liquid to an appropriate position.
To solve such a problem, patent document 1 describes an example of a vehicle wiper apparatus that arranges the washer nozzle on the wiper blade so that washing liquid can be supplied to the wiping surface from a close range. This suppresses the influence of wind on washing liquid ejected from the washer nozzle. This ensures that washing liquid is supplied to the wiping surface.